


The Waiting Game

by Prompt_Master



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Bottom Naegi Makoto, Light Bondage, M/M, Office Sex, Overstimulation, Semi-Public Sex, Top Togami Byakuya, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27453838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prompt_Master/pseuds/Prompt_Master
Summary: "It's simple really. You wear this, I'll make you feel good, and we'll see where it goes."“... Are you serious?” Makoto asked as Byakuya shut off the vibrator.“Quite.” Not an ounce of hesitation or shame in his voice, “You’re just as free to refuse as you are free to accept. I am simply offering a proposition.”His pleasure being completely at Byakuya’s mercy? It sounded amazing, but there was just one problem.“Here? At work? In front of others?” He forced his voice to stay a steady pitch, “What if we get caught?”A taunting smirk pulled at Byakuya's lips, "You'll only be caught if you can't handle it."
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 10
Kudos: 258





	The Waiting Game

The work of a Future Foundation employee never seemed to end. As it turned out trying to reinstate a collapsed world was a constant twenty-four hour job. It involved constantly juggling paperwork, meetings, outings, dodging coordinated attacks from a hoard of mechanical murder bears, and lots of spreadsheets. That work then tripled if you happened to be one of the six survivors from the Hope’s Peak Academy Killing Game. Despite being in the lowest division in The Future Foundation, their tasks seemed to be a combination of everything. Why was the public affairs division tasked with rescuing hostages from the world’s worst terrorists again? And that doesn’t even begin to get into how often Makoto was off in some random place, giving one of his trademark hope speeches to people who would rather tear him limb from limb.

To say the least, they hardly had any time to themselves. It was a shame how all their time spent together now revolved entirely around work. Makoto had finally managed to move into Byakuya’s apartment, but because of the overwhelming work they were hardly ever there at the same time. There was no telling when a work emergency would call in. And even if they got lucky enough to be home at the same time, they were always too tired to do anything more than fall asleep tangled up on the couch. Sure the work they were doing was important, and Makoto was always grateful that he got to help the world out every day, but it was frustrating not being able to spend some quality time with your boyfriend.

It also meant they hadn’t had sex in a long time.

To be denied for months now...Makoto felt like if he so much as thought about Byakuya leering down at him he would come in his pants. The tension has not gone unnoticed by Byakuya either. In fact, Makoto suspected Byakuya was just as deep in sexual frustration as he was. There was a stuffy heat every time they were in the same room together. Makoto wanted to undo his tie to cool off whenever he caught Byakuya subtly undressing him with his eyes. Having to bite his lip to keep himself focused whenever those eyes, normally uncaring, traveled lower to stare at his-

Makoto jolted in his seat, knees hitting the bottom of his desk. Good lord, if he kept this fantasy up he’d have a hard time hiding it in his well-fitted suit pants. Especially since he would have to talk to Byakuya a few times today. Exchanging paperwork, meetings…it was all so mundane; which made it so much worse that all he wanted was to feel Byakuya’s hands running down the sides of his thighs with his thumbs inching closer inwards. He supposed if worse came to worst he could always rub one off in the bathroom, but he really didn’t want to have his first orgasm in months pathetically masturbating alone in a public stall. He kept his head low, refusing to acknowledge anyone outside of his cubicle while he was so horny and forced himself to fill out the form on his computer in order to calm himself. 

And then the door opened. And then Makoto heard that voice. “Naegi. Come here.”

Makoto felt a warm shiver down his back at the command. It certainly sounded like that bedroom voice he hadn’t heard in so long. To an untrained eye Byakuya was waiting at the doorway with impatience. One may even see a look of disdain directed at Makoto. But Makoto knew better, he could see the unspoken hunger behind that gaze. He could hear every silent command to not keep him waiting. It shouldn't feel so good to listen, but it left a tingle running through his body as he made his way to follow Byakuya out of the cubicles. He wanted Byakuya’s knee between his legs, he wanted Byakuya’s hands on his chest, he wanted Byakuya’s mouth to kiss and bite at his neck in such a way that he’d never want it to stop. Makoto swallowed thickly, eyes to the patterned carpet as he followed Byakuya just to keep himself from lingering on anything too risque for the workplace. He wondered if the lack of sex left Byakuya having similar fantasies. Whenever he glanced back… was he imagining Makoto under him? Byakuya always liked it when he moaned his name. Maybe he was imagining the way Makoto’s back arched through cries of “Bya-Byakuya!” when he managed to hit just the right spot to make Makoto feel nothing but pleasure. Makoto dug his nails into the palm of his hands, his heart picking up pace at all the raunchy thoughts he was having....yet if he was really so against these daydreams why did he hope that Byakuya was thinking of them too?

His daydreaming was cut off as Byakuya grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into his office. It seemed Byakuya was getting a bit impatient after all. Makoto glanced at the now closed door, silhouettes barely visible through the foggy glass of the small window. Then he looked up at Byakuya, who simply stared at him with that icey "I need more" look on his face. What…what was all this tension? This feeling hammering away in Makoto's chest as he dared for Byakuya to make a move first. All of this…anticipation left Makoto feeling excited to try something new. 

A hand on Makoto's chest eased him back until he was pressed against the wall. As Byakuya sized him up he leaned his right arm above Makoto's head, lowering himself so he was closer to Makoto’s height. God, yes, Makoto needed it. He needed this sensation, he needed how Byakuya lifted up his head by the chin to kiss for the first time in forever. The time away made it feel more special,leaving more exciting sensations to experience. And when Byakuya bit his bottom lip he was a goner. The palms of his hands pressed back against the wall to brace himself as he indulged in this forgotten lust. 

They weren't panting by the end of it, but their breath had picked up pace. He wished they'd gotten intense enough to leave him without air. But that was alright, because he knew things would get better soon. 

"Makoto." Hearing his name behind closed doors felt so good. So special. So right. 

"Byakuya." What else could he say?

They both knew exactly what the other wanted. 

"I had planned something special for tonight," Byakuya spoke in a low deep voice, "but then, low and behold, I have now been assigned to work overtime." 

Byakuya's hand was on the side of his hip, rubbing circles with his thumb in the most painfully teasing way. 

"Who knows when my next chance will be." Makoto didn't know how to answer that, or if he even should. He wanted to see where Byakuya took this. "But then, I realized something. We do spend time together today." 

Makoto could barely speak past his dry throat, he tried to summon the powerful voice he knew he had.

"Yeah," it was all breath, too close to a moan, "We have a meeting with some humanitarian shelter representatives at three."

Byakuya's hand snaked a bit inward, making his legs shudder with anticipation that was never fully satisfied, "you know I don't like to let my plans go to waste." 

"Y...yeah, you don't." 

Byakuya leaned away from him, leaving him feeling empty without the pressure on his body. He couldn't even move from his spot fixated against the wall, instead he watched as Byakuya reached into his desk drawer and pulled out-...

Is that a vibrator? 

It was indeed. It was a pale blue cock ring with a bullet vibrator encased in the silicone. Byakuya, face still stoic, held up a little remote in his other hand. One push of a button and the vibrator came to life, the buzz making Makoto press his thighs together before he forced them to relax again. 

"It's simple really. You wear this, I'll make you feel good, and we'll see where it goes." 

“... Are you serious?” Makoto asked as Byakuya shut off the vibrator. 

“Quite.” Not an ounce of hesitation or shame in his voice, “You’re just as free to refuse as you are free to accept. I am simply offering a proposition.”

His pleasure being completely at Byakuya’s mercy? It sounded amazing, but there was just one problem. 

“Here? At work? In front of others?” He forced his voice to stay a steady pitch, “What if we get caught?”

A taunting smirk pulled at Byakuya's lips, "You'll only be caught if you can't handle it." 

Makoto took the offer. 

It was dumb. Makoto had a lot of dumb thoughts over the years and he had done a lot of dumb things, but this had to take the cake. He sat at his desk with the ring strapped to his cock anxiously awaiting the moment it turned on. He can still remember the relentless eye contact as Byakuya tugged open his pants and slid the vibrator on. Then Byakuya left, flashing the remote teasingly as if he hadn't just shifted Makoto's world on it's side. Makoto wasn't sure how he managed to make it back to his cubicle unnoticed, especially with the half hard cock in his boxers pushing against his pants and the awkward slouched walk he took to try and hide it. Turns out there was still a bit of Ultimate Luck in him after all. 

The walls of his cubicle didn't help him feel hidden. And to make matters worse, he could see Yasuhiro's hair above the partitions. His desk wasn't too far away, if he moaned too loudly… God, what would he think? Knowing Yasuhiro… he'd actually be proud of Makoto, but that's besides the point. Anxiety bubbled up within him, adding to the throb of his cock against the ring. 

Byakuya wasn't even in the same room right now. There was no way he would tease Makoto when it wasn't on full display, right? Could the remote even connect this far? How loud would the vibration be any way? It's not like a buttplug, where sounds can be muffled. Makoto crossed his legs so that one was pressing his penis and the vibrator down. He shakily sighed, covering it up with a fake cough. All he could feel now was the throbbing, much more intense with how he was sitting. He was harder now, not full mast, but incredibly close. It felt so good and nothing had even been done to him.

It started when he was about to get up to grab some water. On its lowest setting the vibrator worked its magic against Makoto's cock. He sharply inhaled through his nose, covering his mouth with one hand, as the shocking rush of warmth took over. He pressed his legs closer together, feeling the wet spot of precum start to spread on his boxers. He was so sensitive from his depravity that he had to close his eyes for a moment to steady himself. One hand on the chairs armrest, the other across his mouth, his legs crossed underneath the desk to hide his shame. It quickly jolted between the second and first setting. Makoto held down the buck of his hips. He had to be stronger. This was just the beginning after all. 

Once he got used to the setting he tried to spread his legs just slightly. In his paranoia, the buzzing was the only sound that existed. Why did the risk make the pleasure better? There was a clear tent in his pants; his thighs would twitch in time with the bulge whenever it felt just right. The second the vibrator went to the second setting his legs pressed back together and stayed there.

Makoto hunched over in his seat, humming a submissive whine into his hand. He bit his skin to try and wade off the pleasure, but the subtle pain only made it feel even better. What if it was Byakuya's teeth teasing at his skin? Or Byakuya making him feel so warm and good in the most intense of ways. Makoto's knees jumped, his cock was throbbing, hard and twitching. There was no doubt precum had smeared within his boxers as he imagined Byakuya's hot breath against his neck. He wanted to shove his hands down to hold and grip at his crotch when he felt an intense wave of heat wash over him. He wanted to hold off, he wanted to come for Byakuya and Byakuya only.

He heaved quiet pants through his nose as he tried to hold back all the delicious whines he wanted to let out. Again it fluttered, but this time instead of between settings it rapidly switched on and off. On off on off on off. Each time left Makoto somehow more sensitive than before. He needed more. He needed more so badly. It felt so good that his toes curled in his shoes. His face was a bright red beneath the hand pressed tight against his face. His legs squirming underneath the table with little jumps outward whenever the vibrator turned back on. It was like flashes of warmth over him, in his stomach, building and building until it washed over his entire body. He could feel sweat down his neck. The vibrator flickered faster. The whine into Makoto's hand was barely muffled. He needed Byakuya to pound into him. He needed to come. His heart was racing, his body was shaking, he could no longer focus on anything but the intense pleasure taking over his body. He whined again, eyes beginning to flutter as his release became so close. 

"Yo Naegicchi you alright!?" 

But it never came.

Makoto laughed nervously, voice shaky and his legs crossing and uncrossing awkwardly as he tried to wade off the orgasm that was so damn close. He'd never felt so annoyed to see a good friend before.

"H-Hi, Hagakure-kun." What was the question again? He couldn't remember. He was more focused on trying to steady his shaking hands so he could send Byakuya a text. It was a simple code they'd come up with right before separating, R for red, Y for yellow, G for green. 

"Are you alright little buddy?" Yasuhiro rephrased, "you look sick." 

Makoto typed in an ‘R'... before replacing it with a ‘Y' and sending that. 

“Yeah…” Makoto cleared his throat to keep himself steady, digging nails into his palm, “Sorry, I didn’t really sleep too well last night so…”

“I hear ya, man.” Yasuhiro rested his arms down on the partition, tilting his head to look down at Makoto. He was the same as always: too laid back to notice any key details that something was off. “Why don’t you ask Kirigirichi for a break? I’m sure she can work something out!”

It was sweet that he cared… but Makoto had a vibrator on his dick. He didn’t want to talk. Makoto’s legs eased tension as the vibrations fell back to the first setting. While Yasuhiro did completely ruin the mood… maybe it was a blessing in disguise. His orgasm was all Byakuya’s now. And after wading it off this long… edging himself until Byakuya decides he can come? He shuddered at the thought.

“It’s fine!” Makoto tried his best to keep up a trademark reassuring smile. If he can keep his emotions controlled when Hell is breaking loose, then he can keep his cool when stimulated too. “I don’t have much to do today, so I-I’ll just hang in there and get plenty of rest at home!”

Yasuhiro frowned, “Alright, if you say so…” and sat down with one last glance towards Makoto.

Makoto slouched in his seat, heaving out a sigh of relief. ‘That was a close one’ he thought, still feeling the hum on his sensitive cock. It was too close, this whole operation was so risky. He would never be able to live down being caught getting off to a vibrator in the office. He lifted up his phone with fingers twitching rapidly from the stimulation and anxiety rushing through his body. They could both get fired for this. Was this incredible pleasure worth that?

Makoto typed out a ‘G’ and sent it to Byakuya. 

\---

By the time his meeting with the shelter representatives neared, Makoto felt like he was going to lose his mind. He had gotten close so many times, enough that he had begun to mentally beg for release. He felt so wet from the precum in his boxers and the sweat on his thighs. His face was bright red, and his body trembled with want. Hours of this stimulation and on and off… well it could make anyone’s brain melt a little.  His hands couldn’t stay still, they clenched and they twitched and fidgeted. He was two seconds away from begging Byakuya to be fucked, coworkers be damned. 

He swallowed, trying to soothe the dryness in his throat. Byakuya’s smirk from across the meeting table made Makoto’s cock jump. He took yet another shuddering breath; that had become commonplace over the past few hours. As strangers piled into the room Byakuya made sure to let Makoto know their little game would continue. The sudden jump to the highest setting made Makoto cry out. He hunched over, forehead to the table, and tried to keep his breathing steady. Just as quickly as it started, it was over. With tears in his eyes Makoto lifted his head only to be met with concerned expressions.

“H… hah… sorry, stubbed my toe…” 

Byakuya scoffed at his weak excuse, clearly taking enjoyment in watching him squirm under his thumb. Makoto crossed his ankles and willed himself to stay strong. It was much easier to hold himself off when he could find distractions. Now those piercing eyes watched his every move. He wanted to come with his cock in Byakuya’s hand, crying out with sparks in his vision. The image had him rolling his hips in his chair, his cock restrained in his pants rubbed against the fabric of his underwear. It was a friction that surprised him every time with how overly sensitive he had become. Byakuya’s eyes held a professional expression but Makoto knew all attention was on him. Byakuya caught every motion. Every twitch, whine, and shudder, He noticed every squirm and he noticed all the moments Makoto nearly came in front of all these humanitarians. 

How long was the meeting again? An hour? Most of it was presentations as proposals for new shelter ideas were swapped, but Makoto wasn’t sure if he would be able to hear a single word of it. He felt lost in his own mind, even as the meeting began. He should be hanging onto Byakuya’s every word but all he could hang onto was his seat whenever Byakuya changed the settings again. Makoto would glance from person to person, letting his most debauched expressions out when he knew he was safe from prying eyes. The only eyes that mattered to him was Byakuya’s. 

Only another hour of relentless stimulation. Good lord he wouldn’t be able to survive with his sanity. He wouldn’t be able to recognize the different presentations in the room. Time melded together with the only moments of clarity being the bedroom eyes Byakuya gave him. There were people sitting right next to him, but Makoto only saw his boyfriend. He was losing more time. The speed grew faster, Makoto focused on nothing but himself. He had gone from glancing at the clock every two seconds to staring down submissively at the table. 

So close, so close, so close- the vibrator went back to the first setting. Makoto’s head was unscrewing off his neck. The world was a mess of dizzying sparks dancing through his body. His nipples were hardened under his button-up, the skin sensitive from being so horny, leaving them pressed against the fabric uncomfortably. His hands, gripping at his seat’s armrests, could no longer stop shaking. They were constantly twitching and trembling just like his numb legs. It was as if the pleasure had affected him until he could no longer control his own body. He couldn’t tell up from down from within the flurry of sensations he was enduring. He was caring less and less about keeping up appearances. In fact, he was pretty sure for the past few minutes he was absentmindedly staring into space with his mouth parted. 

Another shudder rippled through him. A weak groan escaped from his lips no matter how hard he bit them. With how heavy his chest was heaving he was certain his breathing was catching the attention of everyone in the room. It had to be… right? So then why was no one calling him out? Where was everyone? Makoto lifted his head through the daze, expecting to find everyone’s suspicious glares accusing him of being a pervert. Instead he discovered that Byakuya was at the door waving them all goodbye. He was adjourning the meeting. It was over and Makoto could barely remember any of it because he was too busy with the vibrator on his dick. Now that he knew no one was watching he felt himself falling apart at the seams. His breathing picked up, his legs quivered. His eyes were stuck on Byakuya, wanting to reap the benefits that he’s been waiting hours for. He couldn’t wait another second. Even with the pleasure still attacking him, he forced himself to stand on his weakened legs. His knees were buckling underneath his weight but at this point nothing could stand between and his goal.

As Makoto approached him, Byakuya faced him with the intent of teasing. That was until he saw that desperate needy look on Makoto’s face. That bright red flush combined with parted lips… how could he possibly resist that? 

"Byakuya" 

One word. That was all it took. But Makoto would not stop with just one word. 

“Byakuya, please.” His voice was weakened from the overflowing need that he could no longer contain, “I can’t wait any longer.  _ Please.  _ I want you.”

So much tension had built up for this moment. Those words left Byakuya defenceless to his devices. His hand gripped the doorknob to the meeting room, but not out of anger. The door shut behind them leaving those two alone. Finally alone after all the yearning… after all those months of being forced apart. 

“Please,” Makoto mumbled again, he didn’t know why he kept begging. He was going to get what he wanted, but he couldn't stop. He needed Byakuya to know how worked up he was. “ _ Please _ ” the plea came over fumbling lips. 

Click.

Byakuya locked the door. 

Makoto found himself leaning back against the meeting table. His hands bracing himself on the wooden finish as Byakuya approached him with determination. Makoto’s legs on instinct pressed together, shuddering as Byakuya pressed a hand against his thigh to pry them back open. Now between his legs Byakuya reached up and slid one finger under the knot of his tie, loosening it. 

Makoto groaned, pulling Byakuya closer with his legs, “Stop taking so long…”

“You’re so needy,” Byakuya’s collar was now open and loose, “If I don’t get you under control you’ll ruin all the fun.”

Using the tie he just pulled off, Byakuya reached behind Makoto’s back and tied his wrists together. His mouth was against Makoto’s neck, hot air hitting his ear as he tied the knot firmly. Makoto gulped, attempting to wiggle his wrists to test the restraint. Byakuya rolled his crotch against Makoto’s tented pants, causing a high whine to escape his lips. 

“Fu-...uuck, Byakuya, Byakuya,” it was though the name was prayer, “I’ve waited so long for this… I am so damn hard right now.”

Byakuya continued to grind against him, the vibrations from the toy were still on, sharing some of that pleasure that drove Makoto wild. With every motion his legs twitched. But this was only the beginning, they weren’t leaving here without a bang. Byakuya undid Makoto’s tie and undershirt buttons, all while hearing his sweet pleas taking up the silence in the room.

“We need to make this quick, you know,” Byakuya was now reaching back with his hands undoing Makoto’s belt, “We don’t want to be caught with our pants down.”

“Shit-” Makoto bit his lip to keep himself contained, “I don’t care anymore. Just fuck me Byakuya, please, get on with it.”

He could see Makoto’s cock through the wet fabric of his boxers. It jumped and twitched as it continued to be stimulated, leaking wetness even now. Makoto was panting, and it was the most beautiful sight Byakuya had ever seen. All of this was laid in front of him for the taking.

Two fingers into the waistband of his boxers, “You did such a good job waiting.” Makoto whined again, his cock yet again jumping at those words. He began to tug down, finally freeing Makoto’s dick after all this time. High pitch whines breathed out from Makoto’s nose. He wanted to respond so badly but he could feel himself getting lost to the moment, to all the pleasure. 

“You didn’t come at all did you?” It wasn’t a question, all the evidence was right there in the boxers around Makoto’s ankles. Byakuya’s voice was overconfident, but he had every right to be, “You knew that the only time I want you to come is by my hands. I don’t even have to tell you any more.”

Makoto’s hands clenched behind his back but he was utterly helpless to the onslaught of sensations he was about to experience. Byakuya’s hand was on the base on Makoto’s cock, beginning to rub up and down.

“You always were able to last surprisingly long when you wanted to. I wonder how far your limits go.”

Makoto pressed his face into the crook of Byakuya’s shoulder, “Nooooo”, he wasn’t sure he could handle any more pushing. He just needed to be fucked and he needed to be fucked now. 

Byakuya stopped his motions at the whine, “Color?”

“Green!” Thighs squeezed down hard on Byakuya’s waist, “Green! Please! Byakuya!”

Damn, that was hot.

Byakuya once again had his hands on the inner thighs of Makoto’s legs, but this time with the skin to skin contact they both craved. He pushed his legs off of him so that Makoto was standing on his own, wrists straining from bracing himself against the table. That pain was short lived, however, as Byakuya then turned Makoto around so that his back was facing Byakuya’s chest. Makoto looked down at himself, really taking in what a dirty mess he’d become. He somehow felt more lewd with his boxers and pants around his ankles then he would if he was naked. He shuddered out a sigh at the sight of his waving cock twitching out in the open, right over the meeting table. Byakuya’s mouth was on his ear, his arms around his waist, as he whispered “You want to be fucked so bad? Fine then.”

Byakuya’s foot nudged Makoto’s legs until they were spread apart. With his arms behind his back Makoto found it awkward to lean forward. Now that he had nothing to brace himself on he had to rely entirely on Byakuya. A finger gently slipped inside of his ass with no issue, with too much ease to be normal, in fact. 

Byakuya laughed to himself, “You already prepared yourself for this, didn’t you?” Another finger slipped inside of him. Makoto clenched up as the fingers began to scissor, making sure the prior stretching was plenty enough for what was to come. “Did you lock yourself in the bathroom, fingering yourself open just so you could skip all that and hand yourself over like a horny gift for me?”

A buckle, a clatter, and a zipper opening up. Makoto braced himself for what was to come, for that sweet reward he’d been craving. The warmth of Byakuya’s long cock first rubbed against the inside of his right leg, right into the crook of his ass cheek. It was hard, and Makoto could feel the precum smear onto his skin. Then he felt the head press against his asshole, not making its way inside yet. Byakuya was  _ still  _ teasing him. It took everything in Makoto’s power to not thrust his hips back just to get the damn thing inside him. That would hurt, considering they were going into this without lube. All Byakuya had to use to slick himself on was spit and the wet mess Makoto had left all over his thighs.

Makoto knew he wouldn’t last long. He panted like an animal, unable to hear how depraved he sounded over the rush of blood in his ears. Byakuya eased his way inside, ensuring Makoto could handle him. Then the movement began, starting out slow and exponentially picking up pace. One of Byakuya’s hands held a tight grip over Makoto's hip, the other was rolling Makoto’s hard nipple between his thumb and pointer finger. He didn’t have to worry about rubbing Makoto's cock when the vibrator was working his nerves numb. His mouth was biting at Makoto’s neck, licking the sensitive skin whenever he got too rough. Neither seemed to care if the marks would be easy to spot later on. The thrusting got more intense, more heated, until Byakuya was grunting along with him through gritted teeth. His breathing was so fast he was practically gasping for air. 

Makoto thought he was going to lose his mind. Everything was pleasure, it was all he knew at this point after hours of edging. Sparks were going off over every nerve in his body, intense waves of heat rolled over him as Byakuya continued to thrust into him with everything he had. Makoto was standing on the very ends of his toes, body squirming as he lost control to the impossible overstimulation on his sensitive body. He couldn’t stay still; he felt so numb and lost at the same time. His moans grew louder, his cock dripping and dripping onto the table. He yelled out again as he fell forward, face down with his cheek against the table. He was being fucked bent over the meeting table at work. And he loved it. His arms struggled behind his back, hands clenching and unclenching. His legs continued to spasm, his chest heaving out gasps in time with very thrust. The pleasure was so much… too much… his vision grew blurry with tears. The entire experience was out of his control and all in Byakuya’s hands. Byakuya decided to use that control to continue ramming into his prostate. 

“Bya-aah! Byakuya! Kuya!” Makoto didn’t know how long he’d been yelling Byakuya’s name. 

“You’re doing such a good job Makoto, fuck, this is amazing.”

“Ah! Ah! I can’t! I’m gonna-! Byakuya I need to! Pluh-Please!”

Makoto was practically drooling onto the table, body still unconstrained in its motions as he felt Byakuya’s cock throbbing hotly inside of him. His entire body shifted in time with every single thrust, an addicting rhythm. His cock was twitching rapidly, he wanted so badly to cross his legs together but he couldn’t keep them from scrambling on the floor. His toes curled, his eyes fluttered, everything was sparking behind his eyes.

“Come,” Byakuya’s voice was fucked out, “Come, Makoto.”

With one last yell Makoto closed his eyes tightly and felt the fireworks going off throughout his body. He came hard onto the table, feeling everything rushing at the peak of his climax. His cock continued to spurt, still stimulated by the vibrator and Byakuya’s continued thrusting. More and more, he let out the pent up cum he’d been holding onto until he had nothing more left to give. He was left feeling high, limp on the table with his cum beginning to drip down to the floor. That was so much, in fact it  _ still  _ was so much. The feeling of his orgasm, as intense as several rolled into one extended bang, didn’t want to leave him right away. Byakuya continued to thrust for the sake of his own completion, swearing under his breath until Makoto felt the familiar wet heat of Byakuya’s cum filling him up. Makoto moaned quietly, another much weaker spurt of cum escaping him at the ecstatic feeling.

He felt so drained yet so good that he didn’t even notice his mouth was still open. The warm post orgasm haze left him weightless, as though he had no leg to stand on. He wondered how long he laid there basking in this feeling, with Byakuya pressing kisses against his shoulder blades gently to help wind him down. Makoto let out a happy noise, letting himself be loved in a different way then being fucked into the meeting table. The vibrator was off, although still attached to him. His hands had been untied too, he couldn’t remember when that happened. There was a raw sensation along his wrists from the friction of his movements, but he didn’t mind it all. Nor did he mind the sore twinges bit into his neck. He didn’t even mind the feeling of cum dripping down his legs when Byakuya pulled his softening cock out. 

Makoto felt a hand in his hair, gently brushing away what stuck to his skin from the sweat, “Are you hanging in there?” Byakuya said. 

Makoto always loved Byakuya’s post-sex voice. It was so different from the usual indifference or narcissistic attitude. It was simply soft and loving. 

Makoto hummed a “mhm” in response, unwilling to let go of this glow just yet. Fingertips massaged into the red marks on his wrists. Byakuya left them by his sides, resting on the table, when he was done. 

“Do you want to get up?”

“Noo.” Makoto tried not to be whiny, he really did. But he just expeirneced the best sex he’d had in years. He could be a bit whiny just this once.

“That’s fine, then.” Byakuya sat with him, offering affirmations and soft massages until Makoto managed to collect his bearings again.

Byakuya didn’t know what he was expecting, really. He thought Makoto would ask for his help standing again. Maybe he expected Makoto to ask him to help clean up. What he was not expecting was for Makoto to lift himself up on his elbows and mumble “I came all over the table… people do work here.”

Byakuya helped steady Makoto to his feet, smiling as he said “We  _ can _ clean it up, you know.” 

“Can we clean  _ this _ up though?” Makoto pointed down to his wet legs and boxers.

“Yes,” He pressed a kiss against the crown of Makoto’s head, “but you’ll likely feel uncomfortable for the last hour of work until you can go home and shower.”

“Ugh.” 

“Was it at least worth it?" 

Makoto made a show of pondering the question, placing a finger on his chin before smirking. "Hmmm… yeah, I think so." 

Byakuya tsked playfully and hooked Makoto's chin to pull him into a gentle kiss. Finally Makoto got a good look at his lover's face. It wasn't the face of a hardened business man, or the ex-heir of a massive corporation- it was simply the face of his boyfriend, dusted with a slight pink hue and framed by golden hair that highlighted his cheekbones. He got a last glimpse of deep blue eyes before their lips met and they took one final moment to appreciate the other's presence. Mere moments later they pulled apart. 

“So… How...did we not get caught?” Makoto let out an awkward half laugh. 

“I guess your ultimate luck still works” Byakuya shrugged, looking around and crafting a way for them to clean up the mess they lovingly left on the meeting room desk. 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was a special request from an anonymous user on tumblr! You can hmu at Prompt-Master! I hope you enjoyed the fic!


End file.
